Hotaru
by setsuna sena
Summary: orang bilang, Hotaru (kunang-kunang) adalah serangga pembaya kematian dan sekarang di Konoha, kunang-kunang itu berada di depan balkon sebuah mansion di malam yang hujan dan dingin. apakah akan ada orang yang mati? ps : it will be Sasuke and another character (you may guess when you read it)


Hotaru. Kunang-kunang.

Orang bilang bahwa kunang-kunang adalah serangga kematian. Kunang-kunang terbang dengan cahaya ditubuhnya dengan membawa serta roh orang-orang yang telah mati. Membawanya ke tempat akhir setiap manusia yang sudah mati. Akhirat.

Siapa pun yang melihat kunang-kunang pastilah akan melihat bentuk kasat mata orang yang pernah berarti bagi hidupnya. Baik atau buruk. Kunang-kunang itu akan terbang dan bercahaya membentuk suatu bentuk kasat mata yang aneh.

Dan sekarang, kunang-kunang itu terbang berkeliling di sekitar balkon sebuah apartemen. Terbang berkelompok seakan menunggu arwah orang yang akan dijemputnya.

**SetsunaSena Present**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**Diosclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hotaru **

Malam itu hujan rintik-rintik membasahi bumi Konoha. Udara dingin menyapu seluruh penjuru kota. Basah dan dingin. Namun hanya suara hujan saja yang terdengar malam itu. lain itu tidak. sunyi dan lengang sekali kota Konoha malam itu. Tak ada seorang manusia pun terlihat di jalanan kota itu. Bahkan gelandangan maupun tikus got pun tidak. Semuanya seakan telah sepakat untuk tinggal di dalam tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

Di sebuah mansion mewah di salah satu bangunan apartemen mewah kota metropolitan itu, hal yang sama juga berlaku di sana. Ruangan di dalam mansion itu terasa dingin meskipun pemanas dihidupkan dan percikan suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian ada didalamnya. Apartemen itu terlihat kosong dan sunyi. Hanya suara kayu terbakar di perapian saja yang terdengar.

Namun tidak. Mansion mewah itu bukanlah tidak berpenghuni. Di dalam mansion mewah itu ada seorang penghuninya. Seorang laki-laki muda berusia 25 tahun. Sang penghuni mansion sekarang sedang berada di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Berbaring di sana dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan segelas _bourbon_ dingin di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal. Pewaris Uchiha Corp di usia muda. Kaya, jenius, tampan. Seorang _bachelor_ incaran nomor satu di Konoha. _A perfect catch_, itu istilahnya. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan menolak meskipun hanya diajak kencan dua menit saja olehnya.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu seharusnya sekarang berada di dalam mansionnya dengan seseorang. Entah itu wanita atau pria. Bercinta dengannya di atas kasur ukuran king size nya yang terkenal. Menikmati dinginnya malam dengan panasnya nafsu yang menjijikkan. Melakukan sex dengan Sasuke sebagai dewanya. Dan semua orang menginginkan itu. betapa menakjubkan seorang Uchiha seperti itu.

Tapi tidak. Malam ini tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu bernama sex sekarang. di malam yang dingin dan hujan ini, dirinya terlihat seperti orang terbuang dengan _bourbon_ ditangannya. Dibiarkannya penampilannya berantakan. Tubuhnya pun berbau alcohol. Dan tampang Sasuke saat ini jauh dari kesan seorang _bachelor _nomor satu di Konoha. Semuanya seperti gambaran seorang gelandangan yang baru saja dibuang ke jalanan kembali seorang polisi susila.

Sasuke bangkit dari berbaringnya sambil masih membawa gelas _bourbon_ Terasa pusing dikepalanya. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. Menghabiskan satu tegukan terakhir _bourbon _nya kemudian melemparkan gelas tak berdosa itu ke dinding didepannya. Gelas itu pun hancur berantakan.

Diam. Sasuke diam.

Kemudian . . .

"Arghhhh!"

Sasuke menjerit. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar sekarang. dia berguling-guling di atas lantai berkarpet Turki miliknya. Memegangi kepalanya seakan kepalanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. Matanya terpejam hingga terasa sakit karena terpejam dengan amat sangat.

Selama beberapa waktu Sasuke berguling-guling di atas karpet Turkinya. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"FUCK! SHIT! DAMNED!"

Sasuke mengumpat berkali-kali sembari masih memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mati saat itu juga. Namun tidak. Sasuke masih merasakan hidup. Rasa sakitnya bertambah dan membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Kemudian . . .

Sunyi.

Mansion itu sunyi. Sasuke tak lagi berteriak-teriak dan mengumpat. Sasuke diam tak bergerak di atas karpet Turki nya. Meringkuk di sana seperti seekor ebi.

Di luar, hujan tidak lagi rintik-rintik.

**Setsuna Sena**

Pintu mansion itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk kedalamnya. Ditutupnya pintu mansion itu pelan-pelan dan kemudian dinyalakannya lampu di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu berdiri di dekat sebuah meja kaca di tengah ruang tamu itu. Dia tersenyum.

Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu itu. Mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisi minuman dan meminumnya. Bersandar dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Memejamkan mata menikmati melodi hujan di luar sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membereskan segala sesuatunya yang terlihat berantakan di ruang tamu itu. Lalu, pemuda itu pergi ke balkon.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu yang menuju ke balkon dan keluar ke balkon. Udara dingin dan air hujan menyambutnya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak peduli. Dia bahkan merentangkan tangannya keluar balkon.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Mata birunya berkerjap-kerjap terkena air hujan. Namun seakan itu tidak mengganggunya. Pemuda beriris biru itu tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi, dia memejamkan mata menyambut melodi indah suara hujan dan nyanyian sang bayu yang dingin malam itu.

Malam semakin merambat dan hujan pun belum menandakan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Pemuda beriris biru itu pun masih setia menemani malam basah dan dingin itu dengan tubuhnya. Dia tidak lagi memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangan. Sekarang dia berbalik dan bersandar di pagar balkon. Matanya yang biru menatap lurus ke dalam mansion itu.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

Pemuda beriris biru itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mansion dengan tubuhnya yang basah. Namun sepertinya dia tidak kedinginan. Lantai mansion itu basah akibat jejak kaki pemuda beriris biru itu mulai dari balkon hingga ke ruang tamu. Sedikit air mengalir di atas lantai berplelitur dan berkarpoet mahal itu.

Setibanya di dekat meja kaca, pemuda bermata bitu itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia membungkukkan untuk melakukan sesuatu selama beberapa menit. Kemudian, dia kembali berjalan di ke arah balkon. Senyum pemuda itu tak sedikit pun menghilang dari wajahnya. Pemuda beriris biru itu berdiri lagi di tepi pagar balkon. Menunggu sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda bermata biru itu memandang ke kejauhan dengan pandangan berbinar dimatanya. Sesuatu yang ditunggunya telah datang. Dari kejauhan, pemuda itu melihat cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin terang saat cahaya itu mendekat. Cahaya itu tiba tepat di depan mata pemuda itu.

Pemuda bermata biru itu kembali merentangkan tangannya. Senyum dan binary matanya masih terlukis di wajahnya. Cahaya yang ada di depan pemuda itu semakin besar dan membesar dan membesar. Cahaya itu sekarang melingkupi seluruh mansion itu. Menelannya seperti sebuah mulut raksasa yang tak tampak. Cahaya itu berpendar di seluruh ruangan mansion.

Kemudian . . .

Cahaya itu menghilang.

Hujan masih deras dan udara masih sangat dingin.

**Setsuna Sena**

**HEAD NEWS**

"**UCHIHA SASUKE MENINGGAL TADI MALAM KARENA JATUH DARI BALKON MANSIONNYA AKIBAT TERPELESET"**

"Memang mungkin ini hal yang lucu. Tapi kecelakaan saat hujan tentu saja bisa macam-macam. Karena itu, kita harus berhati-hati saat hujan, terutama saat terjadi hujan deras seperti kemarin malam," kata seorang petugas polisi yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.

Dst . . .

**Setsuna Sena**

**HEAD NEWS**

"**UCHIHA SASUKE, BACHELOR NOMOR SATU DI KONOHA SAAT INI TELAH MENINGGAL AKIBAT KECELAKAAN YANG TRAGIS DI MANSIONNYA."**

"Sungguh sebuah kehilangan yang sangat disayangkan. Pemuda seperti Uchiha Sasuke telah mati sebelum bisa memuaskan semua wanita dan pria di Konoha ini. Termasuk saya tentunya," kata seorang pemuda yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.

Dst . . .

**Setsuna Sena**

Seorang pemuda duduk di bangku sebuah taman di taman kota konoha. Dia sedang membaca koran hari ini. Berita utama di koran yang sedang dibacanya itu temanya sama dengan semua media massa lain saat itu. Berita kematian seorang pewaris Uchiha.

Pemuda yang sedang membaca koran itu tersenyum tipis. Dilipatnya koran yang dibacanya itu kemudian dilipatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar taman setelah merapikan penampilannya serta topi baseball yang dipakainya serta syal yang membalut lehernya.

Dan malam itu, hujan tidak lagi membasahi bumi Konoha. Terlihat bintang bertaburan dan bulan muncul di langit yang bersih tanpa awan.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat serangga-serangga yang berkilauan terbang berputar-putar di sekitar sebuah rumah. Seranngga-serangga bernama kunang-kunang itu terbang berkelompok dan seakan menunggu seseorang untuk dijemput. Namun, malam ini tidak hujan. Apakah seseorang akan dijemput sekarang?

**The End**


End file.
